


Rumors can hold truth

by RoombaLord



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, POV Outsider, Pre-Relationship, Rumors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoombaLord/pseuds/RoombaLord
Summary: Ito thought the rumor was ridiculous, no way were Reki and Langa dating.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 114





	Rumors can hold truth

“You don’t even know if they were together in the first place!” Ito whispered to his best friend, Sato.

Sato rolled his eyes. “Oh come on, they literally always leave school together, come to school together, eat lunch together, Reki even brought him bento! Now they’re ignoring each other, hundred percent a breakup.”

It was in the middle of lunch on a particularly hot Friday afternoon and the whole grade had been talking about Reki and Langa. The topic had been widely spread when a student boldly announced her theory in the middle of lunch period while both Reki and Langa were gone from the classroom.

In just a few days it became all they seemed to talk about.

“Look, all I’m saying is that they were dating and now they’re sad ‘cause they broke up.” Sato said in between bites of bread.

Ito let out a long sigh before adjusting his glasses. “All I’m saying is why do you care so much?”

“When’s the last time there was any gossip like this? Besides they’re guys! It’s, like, unheard of.” 

“It’s not unheard of you just have never seen it. Treat them like anyone else and leave it alone.” Ito frowned at his friend’s words, this was the twenty-first century wasn’t it?

“Okay, okay, whatever. Besides the fact that they’re guys, I just think some gossip is good for the school. Keeps things lively, ya know?” Sato shrugged.

“No, I don’t know.” Ito pulled out his textbook for the next lesson, hoping it would be easy.

Sato sat down on his desk before he could place the book and stuck out his tongue. “The last rumors that went around included Yamamoto being in a yakuza clan and Langa being a secret agent, so I say this is a much better alternative.”

“Shut up, the bells about to ring.” He reprimanded. A steady flow of students had begun to return to class, including Reki and Langa.

“Alright, no need to be so uptight, princess!” Sato snickered.

Ito shoved him off of his desk and replied monotonously, “Die.” 

Sato cackled at him before scurrying back to his seat across the room. 

The lesson was boring and held little information to learn that he didn’t already know so he decided to indulge in his friend’s gossip. He glanced towards the back of the room to see something he didn’t expect.

Reki was completely faced away from Langa, a few bandages pressed against his wounds and a bruise placed on his jaw, and he instead was staring out the window. Langa was staring daggers into the back of his skull like he had killed his parents and was craving revenge.

Almost like Langa felt Ito’s eyes on him he turned his head towards the front of the room and briefly made eye contact before Ito turned away. Ito tried to brush it off as an accident but Langa has turned his sharp gaze onto him.

The whole class was filled with Ito shifting uncomfortably in his seat as he felt the pair of eyes bore into his skin. Once class was over he shot out of his seat and packed his bag as quickly as humanly possible. 

“Ito!” Sato yelled as he ran down the hall. “I get you wanna make it to your club but please be considerate of me.”

Ito sped up as he glanced behind him and saw Langa speed walking over.

He grabbed Sato by the arm. “Is Langa really a spy?”

Sato smiled widely, “So now you’re interested? Thought you were too good for gossip, unlike us commoners?”

“Just answer.” He gritted his teeth.

“Hmph.” He crosses his arms in mock anger. “I don’t think I will. Not unless you get me a date with a cute girl on the volleyball team.”

“How would I get you a date with a girl on the volleyball team?” 

“You’re the manager! They love you!” He shouted, exasperated. “You should see them, ‘Our manager is so cute!’ or ‘He’s like a little brother’ They’ll do anything you ask!”

“No, they won’t!”

“Look, you either get me that date or you’ll never know if Mr. Blue Hair is coming over to kill us or not.”

“Fine!” Ito yelled, halting in his steps. “Tell me.”

“No.”

“Huh?” Ito asked, on the verge of throwing Sato across the hall.

“No, he’s not a spy.”

Ito sighed. “Fuck you.”

Then Langa reached them, “Hello, uh, Ito, was it?”

Ito tried his best to smile politely, “Yes. Hello, Langa.”

Langa fidgeted with his fingers for a second before clutching his hands at his sides. “I was wondering if I could talk to you.” He glanced at Sato. “Alone.”

Then after a second he added, “Please.” As if just remembering his manors.

Sato smirked at Ito and wiggled his eyebrows, “Ooh, okay. I’ll leave you two be.” He skipped away and gave a wink to Ito just as he turned the corner.

“What is it you want to talk about?” Ito asked, his hands clammy from nervousness. What if Langa was actually a spy and Sato lied for a date? What if it was even worse and Langa asked him out? He wouldn’t know how to respond to that!

“What do you do when you break a promise? A really important one?” Langa asked.

Ito blinked, “What kind of promise?”

“Well, one where someone might get hurt, actually, someone was hurt.” Langa looked up at him and gave him, what he assumed, was his best form of puppy eyes.

“Physically?” Ito asked, remembering when Reki came in with a broken arm.

“Um, yes.” He said under his breath.

Ito pursed his lips. “Did you hurt him?”

Langa let out a small gasp and his eyes widened. “No!” He shouted, then repeated quieter, “No, I would never. He got into an accident and got hurt but I want to do the same thing. He’s just worried I’m also going to get hurt.”

“Then I say you two should talk it out. Tell each other how you truly feel and find a solution that makes you both happy.”

“My feelings?” Langa whispered.

“If you want help I’m available after practice?” Ito flinched at his words, he was most definitely not available, he had to study for an upcoming exam.

“Really?” Langa asked, a wide smile spreading across his face, “You can?”

“Sure. I’ll be out by three since it’s a short practice.” Ito dug through his bag and pulled out his phone. “Just put your number in and we can  
meet up.”

Langa happily took the phone and typed in his number and handed it back, “Thank you!” He bowed and walked away, further down the hall.

Ito let out a sigh and ran towards the gym.

————

“You scored me a date with Sawamura? From class 2-A? No fucking way!” Sato shouted, grabbing Ito’s shoulders and shaking violently. “She’s a total hottie! I heard she’s never dated, like, anyone! I could kiss you dude!” He closed his eyes and leaned in far too close to Ito’s face.

Ito quickly put his palm up and checked his phone. “Stop.”

“Aw, you’re no fun.” He pouted. “Anyway, wanna go see that movie that came out yesterday? Heard Erika Toda is in it!”

“I can’t.” Ito typed out a message telling Langa to meet him by the calligraphy place in town.

“Why? You got a date with someone? Langa?” Sato leered.

“No. Langa only asked me for help with a problem he was having. We’re going to talk about it now.”

“A relationship problem?” Sato snickered.

Ito pressed his lips together and continued walking.

“No way! They are dating!” He shouted.

“They aren’t. He just said he broke a promise and wants help fixing it.”

“Tell Langa he is a lucky bastard to already be in a relationship, man or not! I wish someone would date me!” He whined.

Sato wailed about his girl problems as they approached the gate and Ito hopped onto his bike, “Bye, Sato.” He waved as he began his journey to the calligraphy shop.

“Bye, Ito!” He called.

The ride to the shop was short and Langa was already there when he arrived, he was even talking to the shop owner like they we're good friends.

“I already told you, you can’t work for me.” The owner glared.

“I’m not here for work. I’m waiting for someone.” Langa responded.

“Reki?” He asked.

“No, he’s waiting for me.” The wonder looked up and locked eyes with Ito as he approached with his bike in hand.

“You finally got another friend? Good for you.” He patted Langa on the back and retreated into his store.

“You know him?” Ito asked.

“Kinda,” Langa shrugged.

“Where do you wanna discuss the… issue?” He asked

“Is the skate park okay? I brought my board.” Langa held up a skateboard with a big white monster on the back.

“Sure, though I’ve never been so you’re going to have to show me the way there.” 

“Alright.” Langa stepped onto his skateboard and pushed himself forward.

On the way there Langa insisted on showing Ito a few tricks wherever he could and even offered to let him try once in a while, with Ito always declining. Once they were there and had loitered around, getting to know each other a bit better Ito decided to breach the topic at hand.

“So, the promise? Do you mind explaining?” He asked.

“Sure, I’ll explain.” Langa explained everything, how he learned to skateboard, S, Adam, and so on.

“So basically you joined an illegal skateboarding rink because your friend was in it, found out you’re really good, made a reputation, then Adam shows up and Reki challenged him to a race, lost, broke an arm, and you still wanna skate against him?” Ito asked with an eyebrow raised.

“Yes, but I don’t understand why I can’t skate against Adam.” Langa said sincerely.

Ito was nearly shocked at how bad Langa was at picking up social cues. “He’s worried for you. Reki’s worried that Adam is somehow going to hurt you even more.”

“Oh.” Langa picked at his nails with a furrowed brow. “So I should give up?”

“Not necessarily. You guys can find somewhere safer to skate or something. Then Reki won’t worry and you can skate against who you want.” Ito patted him on the back. “You just have to tell him how you feel.”

Langa looked up at him and smiled. “Thanks.” He then stood up and began to run with a new determined look in his eye.

And when Langa and Reki came back to school the next Monday with wide smiles and joined hands Ito felt as though he should get some credit.

**Author's Note:**

> I have finally written the fanfic that I crave, I have finally ascended╰(*´︶`*)╯


End file.
